The Dragon & his seductive Knightness
by Omegadrift98
Summary: It begins like the original. Natsu is brought to Fairy Tail by Makarov, but when Natsu meets Erza, she falls in love with him instantly. Later on, they become a couple (obviously) and Erza earns a extraordinary ability.
1. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

Omega: (with a southern accent) Howdy y'all! The name's Omegadrift98. Here with me is my bestest compadre, Natsu Dragneel, and his preety lady friend, Erza Scarlet

Natsu & Erza: … What was that?

Omega: Trying an introduction. I want make a good impression ya know? How was it?

Natsu: It was weird

Erza: Agreed

Omega: Tch. Whatever

Erza: You asked for our opinion

Omega: Yeah. I know. Anyways before I start the story, I want to make a few things known. 1. **Disclaimer** I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters to the story. Those belong to Hiro Mashima. 2. This story is going to be M rated because later on in the story I am going to make some lemons and lemon-y situations. 3. I am a beginner writer and this my first fanfiction so if anyone has anything to say about my story, please keep it clean and mature. Don't be ignorant. I don't, DON'T, like nor talk to ignorant people. Anything you two want to say?

Natsu: Nope

Erza: No

Omega: OK then. Let's start the story!

Chapter 1: Welcome to Fairy Tail!

"IGNEEL!" shouted a certain pink haired boy in a red shirt and yellow pants. He walked through the forest and into a clearing and kept shouting "IGNEEL! WHERE ARE YA?!"

'Where is he?' the boy thought "What's this?"

It was a white scarf with a scale design. 'Did Igneel leave this for me?' he thought "IGNEEL!"

"You're definitely a loud one. That's for sure" said a short man with a dark purple hat, a blue jacket, and a wooden cane.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar" he stated "Who are you, young man, and what are you doing here in the forest?"

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm looking for my father, Igneel" the boy stated. "But I think he left me."

Natsu began to look upset after saying this. Seeing this, Makarov thought of something.

"Why don't come with me?"

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked curiously

"Fairy Tail. It's a magic guild and I'm the guild master" Makarov stated. "It has many wizards and some are very powerful. You could become stronger before your father comes back by training and fighting strong people. So, Natsu, do you come with me?"

"A magic guild?!" Natsu exclaimed with a tone of excitement in his voice "Let's go, gramps!"

They began walking and reached a town called Magnolia. They stopped a 3-story red and white building. "Natsu… This is Fairy Tail." Makarov stated.

"Wow" Natsu said as he looked at the building in amazement.

Makarov opened the doors and inside were people drinking and fighting. Natsu gave Makarov a look of confusion. Makarov replied "This is Fairy Tail is like." Natsu smiled then rushed into the crowd, but he accidently slipped and almost tackled a female redhead who was eating a piece of strawberry cheesecake.

Natsu stopped himself being only an inch away from her face. "Sorry about almost ruining your cake" he stated "My name Natsu Dragneel. What's yours?"

"I'm Erza Scarlet" she replied. Looking at Natsu and then smiling softly, confusing Natsu. "What is it?" Natsu asked.

"I think you're cute" Erza replied and giving her a kiss on his left cheek, making the dragon slayer's cheeks turn a slight red. The other guild members stopped fighting and looked at the two in astonishment

"Thanks" Natsu said then noticing the people look at them

You're welcome" Erza replied "Are you new here?"

"Yeah… I don't really know how magic guilds work or how a wizard earns money"

Erza walked toward a billboard with some papers, grabbed one, and went back to Natsu.

"A wizard earns money by taking jobs like these" she showed him the paper. The paper said "Help Wanted: Need Wizards to remove bandits. Location: Hargeon. Reward: 450 jewels"

"Hey Erza"

"Yes, Natsu"

"Thanks for showing me around and taking me on a job"

"You're welcome. Let's go to the train station so that we can go take the job"

"YEAH! My first job! I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran out of the guild due to his excitement

"Hey wait up" the redhead shouted as she ran after. After they left, the guild became eccentric. Two kids, one was a boy with blue hair and the other was a white haired girl, were the most shocked.

"Did Erza really kiss that guy?" the blue haired boy asked a loud in a tone of confusion and astonishment. "She would have beaten me to the next world."

"Wow… So she got a boyfriend before me" the white haired girl spoke while looking utterly surprised.

"What makes you think that pink haired idiot is her boyfriend?!" the boy shouted

"Gray… your clothes" a brunette in an orange dress stated while sounding annoyed and looking away

"Cana what are you talking about?" Gray questioned then looked down "What the heck?! Mirajane! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Thought you would feel a draft" Mira replied

"Gaaah!" Gray exclaimed as he ran around the guild looking for his clothes. Makarov watched this scene and smiled. 'It's his first day here and he's already got everyone interested in him. He even managed to catch the eye of our youngest and strongest female.' He thought as he chuckled to himself.

**Meanwhile at the train station**

"Made it" Natsu stated as he smiled

"NATSU!" he turned around to see the redhead knight with an angry look on her face. "Why didn't you slow down?"

"I wanted to go do the job right away." The dragon slayer stated as he put up his hands in defense. "I'm sorry."

Erza noticed his fear and calmed down. "It's alright. Next time, wait for me. I wanted us to walk together."

"Ok. I will. Wait… you want to take more jobs with me?"

"Yes. You don't have a problem with that do you?" she looked at him, her eyes slightly getting bigger. A look which Natsu found very cute.

"Su-u-re" he stuttered out

"Good. Let's go shall we?"

"Yeah."

They both got on the train. As the train whistle blew, Natsu remembered something… the one reason he never rides trains or any mode of transportation. His motion sickness.

As the train moved, Natsu landed on his stomach and began to hold back from hurling his guts out. Erza looked at Natsu confused. "Are you alright Natsu?" she asked worriedly.

"No. I have a bad case of motion sickness"

"Well… you can lie on my lap until we get there" Erza blushed as she said this

"Thanks, Erza. You're really nice. You're pretty too" Natsu said as he lied down on her lap, causing Erza to blush.

"Thanks" she replied smiling softly 'He thinks I'm pretty. He's warm'

"You're welcome" Natsu fell asleep

'He really is cute' Erza thought this as she played with Natsu's hair.

**An hour later**

"Natsu, wake up. We're here."

Natsu stretched after getting up from Erza's lap. "When do we fight these bandits?"

"Soon. We have to get the train first though"

"Don't need to tell me twice. Come on, Erza" he grabbed her hand and rushed them both off the train.

'We're holding hands. His hands are warm too' she thought as she blushed and held her face with the other hand.

"What do we do now, Erza?"

"Now we have to find the bandits"

"Alright! Let's go find the bandits" Natsu let go of her hand and was about to find the bandits, but Erza stopped him. "What's the matter, Erza?"

"It would be better if we stay together to find the bandits. That way, they can't sneak attack us." She stated while still blushing.

"Makes sense."

Now… let's ask some people where the bandits might be."

"Ok." Natsu ran up to the nearest adult he could find "Hey lady, do you know where the bandits are?"

"Natsu! What are you doing?"

"What? You said we had to ask around"

"I didn't mean like that!" She stepped forward towards the adult "Hello miss, we are wizards from the Fairy Tail guild. We're here on a job to get rid of some bandits. Do you have an idea where they might be?"

"I don't. I'm sorry" the adult female replied

"That's alright."

"So that's how we're supposed to ask?"

"Yes"

"Got it. You're so smart, Erza"

Erza blushed slightly by the sudden compliment. The adult female looked at the two "Look at you two. You make such a cute couple." She replied smiling and then walked off.

Then all of sudden… _**BOOM**_

"What was that?" Natsu being surprised by the explosion

"That must have been the cause of the bandits" Erza concluded "Let's go."

"Right"

**In the town square**

"All right! We want all of the town's money now or we demolished everything in sight."

"Not on my watch!" Natsu exclaimed as he went and punched the leader of the thugs in the face, sending him flying in a pile of wooden crates.

"BOSS!" the thugs exclaimed. "You brat! I'll make you in a piece of charcoal!" One of the thugs exclaimed as he shot a giant fireball towards Natsu, exploding on impact, surrounding him in flames.

"NATSU!" Summoning a sword, Erza lunged forward toward the bandits "How dare you! I'll kill you!"

Just as she was going to attack, Erza noticed the flames were shrinking

"What the?! The brat's eating the flames!"

Eating the last of the flames, Natsu was shown with no burn marks found anywhere on his body.

"How did you..?" Erza asked being confused and shocked.

Natsu chuckled "My father, Igneel, is a heaven fire dragon. He taught me heaven fire dragon slayer magic. Fire can't hurt because I can eat it and my body has grown to be immune to it by becoming one. "

"You can't get burned by fire?! Seriously?!" One thug exclaimed.

"That's right. That means bad news for you guys since you're all fire wizards."

Swallowing all the remaining fire, Natsu's cheeks began to expand then he squatted and put both his hands in front of him. **"**_**HEAVEN FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"**_ he shouted as a large torrent of blue flames through his mouth and towards the bandits. The impact of the attack made a cloud of smoke and caused the bandits to go up into the sky (but, you know how they always say? What goes up must come down. And they came down. Hard.)

After that, the bandits were locked up and the duo collected the reward of 450 jewels. They got a train back to Magnolia and headed back to Fairy Tail.

"I'd say that was a job well done" Erza stated proudly

"Yeah! We kicked those bandits' butts!" Natsu smiling with his signature smile "Are you still going to teach how to read?"

"Yes we just have to stop by the guild first. So… you're a heaven fire dragon slayer huh?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"I'm curious. So, you can attack with fire and eat fire."

"Except my own fire."

"Why's that?"

"Cause it will nullify my magic. I'll still be able to eat flames; it's just that I won't be able to use my magic for a while."

"I see. The reason you're so warm and why you have motion sickness. Is it because of your magic?"

"Yea, it's a disadvantage for all dragon slayers and yes. Does it bother you that my body gives off a lot of heat?"

"I don't mind" Erza blushed, grabbing Natsu's arm and locking her arm with his as they walked into the guild "I actually like it. Your heat feels good."

This sudden action caused Natsu to blush as well "I'm glad you like it."

"Red's got a boyfriend" Mira teasingly stated, causing the whole guild to come outside to see this cute moment.

"Aw, they look so cute!" the female members exclaimed.

"Damn, kid's got game." The male members stated.

"No way is that pink headed idiot Erza's boyfriend! Erza wouldn't get together with an idiot like him!" Gray exclaimed, causing Natsu and Erza to get angry. Erza got angrier than Natsu.

"What you say, you ice stripper?!" Natsu was about to punch Gray, but was stopped by Erza.

Erza stared down Gray and the other guild members with her signature death stare "Don't make fun of Natsu. So what if he can't read? He is a member and a part of our family. Treat him with respect, especially you Gray. **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR**?"

"Yes ma'am" they all saluted in fear of ticking off the Titania again.

"Good. Let's go Natsu." Erza began walking

"Where are we going?"

"We're going for a little walk. That's all."

"Really? You don't mind spending time with a pyro idiot?"

"Don't worry about Gray. He was just being stupid. I like spending time with you."

"That's good. I'm glad."

They stopped and noticed there was a sunset. Erza turned to watch the sunset. "It's getting late. Erza"

"Yes, Natsu" As she turned to face him, Natsu planted a kiss on her lips. Her face changed to the same color as her hair because of the sudden action.

"I'm sorry" Natsu backed away and bowed down "I meant to kiss you on the cheek like you did me. I'll just go."

Erza grabbed Natsu's scarf before he could run away "Natsu… it felt good. The kiss felt good"

"It did?"

"Yes"

"Ok. I'll be going"

"Are you going home?"

"Well… I don't have a home. I was just going camp out in the forest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait" Erza grabbed the back of his shirt

"Huh? What is it?"

"I've decided"

"Decided what?"

"Natsu Dragneel! From this day forward, you will be known as my future husband!" She replied blushing, but stood there proudly looking at him. Natsu began to blush madly, to the point where he became the same color as Erza's hair.

"H-husband?!" Natsu exclaimed "Don't you think that's a bit much?! We just met!"

"I don't care. I've made up my mind and once I make up my mind about something, it never changes."

"Can we start slow? I don't want to rush into marriage with a girl I just met."

"Ok. One day, promise to make me your wife one day. Do you have a problem with that, honey?" She asked with an insanely innocent, cute face.

"No. I p-promise."

"Good" Erza smiled widely and pecked him on the lips "See you tomorrow, sweetheart" She waved goodbye and walked back to town.

Natsu kept walking into the forest then set up camp. As he began to lie down, he thought about what happened today. His foster father disappeared, he joined a guild, met a girl who became his girlfriend. 'So this is what my life is gonna be like from now on huh?' he thought 'At least, it won't be boring.' Then he fell asleep on the forest floor.

Omega: And done! Wow, I wrote a lot huh? Soo… Natsu, did you like your first day at Fairy Tail?

Natsu: It was awesome! It's a fun place.

Omega: Erza, was today a good day?

Erza: Today was great!

Omega: That's good. The next chapter is going to be a time skip to when Erza first appears in the anime. I will add some flashbacks (some from the original and some made by me). Thanks for reading the first chapter. I plan on continuing this story. So, I will see y'all (Yes "y'all". I say it in real life) in the next chapter.

Omega, Natsu, Erza: Bye Bye!


	2. Lullaby

Omega: (sighs) They grow up so fast.

Natsu: Who are you talking about?

Omega: You two.

Natsu: You ain't my dad!

Omega: (imitates Darth Vader) Natsu… I am your father.

Natsu: Wait you are?! If you are, why haven't you take care of me?

Erza: Of course he isn't your father nor is he mine.

Natsu: Don't mess me like that!

Omega: Relax. I won't. Besides, (smirking slyly) Erza will take of you. Right Erza?

Erza: (blushing madly) Right!

Natsu: (with a confused look) Huh? What do you mean?

Omega: Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough. It won't be bad, I promise. **Note**: Erza will act more girlish and seductive whenever she's with Natsu (think of Juvia, then you'll get it.) Natsu is stronger and somewhat smarter in my story.

Natsu: Ok. Wait what you mean by- Whoa!

Erza: (grabbing Natsu's arm and pulling him closer to her) Let's start the story now!

Omega: Relax. I gotta do the disclaimer. **Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. Also thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews!

Erza: There, you did it. Let's begin the story!

Chapter 2: Lullaby

In the streets of Magnolia, there was a giant white horn being carried by Fairy Tail's Titania, Erza Scarlet. She now wears silver armor with a yellow cross, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her hair has grown longer and become straight. She developed a slender, voluptuous body which caused men to want to date her, but she only had one man on her mind, her future husband, Natsu Dragneel.

'I wonder how Natsu doing?' she thought 'I can't wait to see him again.'

Erza walked into the guild with the giant white horn in one hand then placed it down at the ground, causing the guild members to stop fighting and be both amazed and terrified of her brute strength.

"Hey Erza" stated by the once rowdy Mirajane has become the guild's sweetest person in the entire guild who also happens to be both the bartender of the guild and a model for Sorcerer weekly.

"Hello Mira. Anything happened when I was gone?"

"Yea. Master left for a Guild Master's meeting and we got a new member named Lucy."

As if on cue, the busty blonde in a blue and white sleeveless shirt, blue skirt, and brown boots came through the door with Natsu who became a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair (his outfit is his main outfit) and his foster son, Happy. "We're back!" Natsu shouted "Oh. Hey Erza, when did you get back and where did ya get that horn?"

"Hello Natsu" She walked towards him and hugged him "I missed you. I got back a few minutes and the horn is from the monster I killed on my job" She looked towards the blonde "May I ask who you are?"

"Wow! You're Erza Scarlet!" she exclaimed excitedly then calmed down and introduced herself. "Sorry. Hello I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"Please to make your acquaintance. Natsu, were you helping Lucy get a better understanding of magic guilds?"

"Yea. She's new here so I thought I would show her around."

"That's good" Erza walked towards the job build board and grabbed a job "Natsu, I'm going on another job. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"This one" She showed the paper to him "It says we have to retrieve an artifact called Lullaby from a dark guild."

"Sounds fun."

"I thought you say that. Meet me at the train station in one hour." Erza then walked out of the guild

**An hour later at the train station**

Erza walked towards the train, carrying her usual mountain of packages, to see Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. "Huh? Gray, Lucy, what are you two doing here?" she asked

"Don't forget about me" Happy stated as he flew and landed on Natsu's head

"I invited them to come along" Natsu stated smiling "Figured that they wanted to go on this job too."

"Like we were gonna let you go on a job with this pyro dumbass" Gray casually stated

"What did you say, ice queen?!"

You heard me, you flaming piece of shit!" (*Gasps*such language!)

Just as Natsu and Gray were going to start a mini brawl, Erza stopped them with her intimidating death glare. "WE'RE SORRY!" both screamed in fear.

"Gray, Lucy, get on the train… **NOW**!" she commanded. Both of them got on the train with great speed, making sure not to displease the Titania. "Natsu, come here" Erza commanded again, making the dragon slayer quiver.

Still looking angry "Natsu, when I asked you if you wanted to come, I meant only you. Why did you bring along Lucy, Happy, and Gray?"

"Well… I thought you would want to get better acquainted with Lucy, you know Happy is my little buddy so he 's gonna be with me most of the time, and Gray thought I was gonna destroy something so he came along to make sure I wouldn't" Natsu explained "Besides, wouldn't be better if we have more people so that we can get the job done faster."

"I supposed so. Next time, ask me ok?"

"OK"

They both got on the train and found Lucy and Gray sitting in a booth and having a conversation. Happy was asleep on Lucy's head. "You're an Ice Make wizard?" Lucy asked "So you can make anything out of ice?"

"Yeah. Here I'll show you" He closed his right hand and put on top of his open left hand. When he opened his right hand, it was a mini ice sculpture of Fairy Tail's symbol.

"Wow! That's amazing." Lucy looked at the ice sculpture as she spoke.

"What kind of wizard are you, Lucy?" Gray asked

"I'm a celestial wizard." Lucy pulled out three golden keys and four silver ones. "The silver ones are common spirits, but the gold keys are the most powerful ones."

"I see you two are getting to know each other. That's good." Erza spoke as she and Natsu sat in the booth opposite to them.

_**WHOO! WHOO! **_

As the train starting moving, Natsu felt his stomach get uneasy. Luckily, he managed to keep from vomiting, but he made a look of disgust.

"Natsu, are you all right? Is your motion sickness acting up again?" Erza looked at him worriedly

"Y-yeah." He stuttered out

"Well… come on." Erza patted her lap

"What? You want me to lie on your lap like last time?"

"Yup. Go on."

"T-thanks Erza" Natsu laid his head on her legs and instantly fell asleep. As he fell asleep, Erza began to play with his hair.

"Aww! Natsu's adorable when he's sleeping" Lucy watching the cute moment between the two.

"He really does." Erza smiling as she spoke

"Anyways… Lucy, do you know what magic Erza uses?" Gray stated in an effort to change the subject

"No. All I know is that she is the second strongest female, the most intimidating, and she's got a thing for Natsu" Lucy responded

"What? I don't have a "thing" for Natsu" Erza stated as she still played with Natsu's hair.

"Oh really?" Lucy picked up Natsu and pushed in her mounds "So if I did something like this, you wouldn't care?"

"_**REQUIP!**_" Erza shouted.

Suddenly, a bright light shone from Erza. When it ended, she was in a black armor that is covered in spikes. Her hair was styled in very prominent spikes pointing outwards in every direction, with her right eye being covered by it and a devilish shadow obscuring the upper part of her face. A dark aura surrounded her as she raised her sword and pointed at Lucy. "Put Natsu down… **NOW!" **She demanded.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Lucy shrieked in fear

Erza swung her sword and as she was bringing it down, Gray stepped in the way. "_**ICE MAKE: DOME" **_he shouted as his hands were before, but this time he swung his arms down and made a protective dome to stop Erza. However, Erza sliced the dome in half, barely close enough to both their faces.

"Gray… what are you doing?"

"Erza, wait!" He frantically spoke "Listen, having a thing for someone means that you really, really, really like or love them ok?!"

"Is that true, Lucy?"

"YES! IT'S TRUE! THAT'S I MEANT!" Lucy explained in fear

"Oh ok. I apologize for my behavior" She reequipped back to her normal attire and sat down "Can I have Natsu back now?" She held out her arms and hands

"S-s-sure. Here you go" Lucy passed her the knocked out dragon slayer. Erza grabbed and placed him on her lap once again, but this time instead of playing with his hair, she snuggled him. 'I missed his warmth.' She thought with a soft smile.

Happy woke up from his nap to see the moment. "They like each other" he playfully teased, but instead of getting embarrassed, Erza smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "Can I join?" Happy innocently asked.

"Back off" Erza glared at Happy, scaring the feline and causing him to fly back to Lucy.

"Erza's scary!" Happy wailed.

"Agreed" said both Lucy and Gray.

**Two hours later…**

The train and stopped in the Onibus station in the town known as Oshibana. Our groups of wizards stepped off the train and after they did, the train started up again and began moving.

"Where should we start looking?" Lucy inquired.

"I think we should go to the mayor. He would know about the artifact and where we get find it" Gray stated.

"Good idea. What do you think, Natsu?" She turned around to hear his response, but saw no one "Huh? Where's Natsu?"

Then it hit her… She forgot him on the train.

"I can't believe I left Natsu!" She exclaimed then ran towards the train control room.

"Excuse me. Miss?!" a conductor tried to stop her "You can't go in – **BONK**!"

Erza head-butted the conductor and rammed into the control room.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Lucy asked.

"No. When she gets like that, only Natsu can stop her. We'll just pretend we don't know her, got you two?" Gray responded.

"Aye" Lucy and Happy agreed.

Suddenly, a shadowy fist was aiming for Lucy. "WATCH OUT, LUCY!" Gray shouted while running towards her. Luckily, he got in between the attack and Lucy then before the attack hit either one of them, Gray made his hands like before and yelled "_**ICE MAKE: SHIELD!"**_

An ice shield that vaguely resembles a flower appeared before him, stopping the attack from hitting the trio and causing the shadow to crash into the ground.

"Thanks, Gray!" Lucy and Happy exhausted in relief.

"No problem" He answered "Now… Show yourself!" He yelled in anger at the attacker.

The shadow rose up and revealed a young man in a white collar shirt with an intricate symbol on it and a dark red t-shirt undershirt, aquamarine pants, black shoes and earrings.

"Well… lookie here. Some flies from Fairy Tail" the man talked with a tone of amusement.

"Who are you and why did you try to attack us?!" Lucy asked, being confused by the whole situation.

"Hello. I'm Kageyama" the man introduced politely "I am from the dark guild known as Eisenwald. We've come to take the artifact known as Lullaby. Our leader, Erigor plans on using it at the meeting. He's on the train right now with it." He answered smiling.

"We won't let them happen!" Lucy declared.

"Tch. Yeah right. We'll see flies." Kageyama smirked.

"_**ICE MAKE: HAMMER**_!" Gray made a large ice hammer in the air and slammed it on top of Kageyama, but Kageyama transformed into a shadow and dodged the attack.

"You're gonna have to do much better than that, fly" Kageyama appeared behind Gray.

"WATCH OUT, GRAY!" Lucy shouted and ran towards him. She pulled a brown whip, completely covered in small rhombs, and possessed a notably large handle, in comparison to the thin rope part. It ended in a distinctive, heart-shaped cracker. She whipped Kageyama in the face, causing him to stumble.

"AAH!" He exclaimed "You bit-". Before he finished his sentence, Lucy kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

"Nice one, Lucy!" Gray and Happy both said.

"Thanks boys." Before they could relax, a large group of dark mages appeared.

"Crap! There's more." Gray spoke while observing the situation and got ready to fight. Lucy did the same.

As the horde of dark mages moved forward towards the duo, some of the wizards in the back were being blown in the air and cut at the same time.

"What the?! What's going on?!" one of mages being surprised and scared

Ramming through the crowd while wielding two swords, Erza was slicing the mages.

"Shit! It's Titania!" the group shouted.

"Come on, Lucy! Let's show them we're strong too!" Gray stated

"Right!" Lucy then pulled out a golden key that had an axe at the top of it. She then thrust the key downward and shouted: "_**OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL: TAURUS!**_"

After she shouted, the ground began to rise before her and a Minotaur with the skin color of a cow carrying a large axe on its back appeared.

"Why hello there miss Lucy. You're looking moo-thy (mighty) fine today." The Minotaur spoke with eyes changing into pink hearts.

"Can you take down those guys? Please?" Lucy asked pointing towards the dark mages

"Of course. Anything for you, Lucy." He swung his axe and crashed it into the ground, causing a shockwave which took out the mages charging towards Lucy.

"All right! Way to go, Taurus. Thanks. That's it for now." She tapped him with the key and he became to glow then disappear.

The mages, the ones Taurus didn't hit, went for Gray although he was prepared. "_**ICE MAKE: ARROWS!**_" He shot a barrage of arrows at the mages, each one getting at least two mages at a time.

Erza jumped from the horde and put away her swords. "_**REQUIP !**_"She shone just like on the train however she reequipped into a different armor. The one she was now in an armor that made her look like an angel. She wore a headpiece with wings on it, plated armor covered her chest, and she was now wearing a long, white billowing skirt with metal plates covering the upper area. Her stomach and neck were the only areas not covered and her wings were made out of individual blades.

"Whoa… what is Erza wearing?" Lucy spoke while being amazed at how beautiful Erza looks.

"That's her Heaven's Wheel Armor" Gray explained "It's one of her many armors like her Purgatory Armor, the one she wore to try to kill us on the train."

Erza flew into the air and reequipped swords around her. "Dance, My Blades." After she said this, the blades surrounding began to move rapidly in a circular motion.

She swung her arms then down and shouted: "_**CIRCLE SWORD!**_" The blades, still moving in a circular motion, headed towards the remaining dark mages and took every single last one out.

"Way to go, Erza!" Gray, Lucy, and Happy cheered.

Erza flew back to the ground and reequipped back to her Heart Kreuz Armor. She then glared back at the trio, scaring them.

"What did we do?" the trio asked, quivering in fear

"You made me forget Natsu. We're going to get him back and after we do, it's punishment time for you three." Erza spoke in a tone in anger. Erza walked outside and found a magic four wheeler. She attached the cables to her arm and started the vehicle. She drove up to the train station. "We're leaving… **NOW!**" she commanded.

"AYE MA'AM!" The trio exclaimed fearfully while running into the car.

**Meanwhile on the train…**

"Uuuuhh… This sucks." The pink haired dragon slayer groaned while holding his stomach, sitting up in the same booth.

"Not feeling well, stranger?" a man in a black cloak spoke to Natsu "Hey, aren't you Salamander?"

Natsu observed the man carefully before he answered. He noticed the man had a scythe attached to his back and a strange wooden flute that had a skull with three eyes.

"You're Salamander of Fairy Tail all right" the man saw Natsu's red guild emblem then smirked. He pulled out his scythe and took a swing at Natsu. Luckily, Natsu managed to dodge it, but his motion sickness got to him again.

The man took out his cloak to reveal himself as a tall, lean man with white hair. The man was Erigor, the strongest wizard of the dark guild Eisenwald "Oh-ho. You managed to dodge my attack, but it looks like you won't dodge my next one." Just as he was about to take another swing, the train came to an abrupt stop, causing Erigor to lose his footing and stumble.

Cured from his motion sickness, Natsu got up and took the opportunity to land an attack on Erigor. "_**HEAVEN FIRE DRAGON: SCORCHING FIST!**_" Engulfing his right hand in blue flames, Natsu punched Erigor (in the face) out of the train and onto solid ground. He jumped off the train after him, but this time he engulfed both his hands in the blue flames and made an X. "_**HEAVEN FIRE DRAGON: BLAZING WINGS!**_"__Seeing the attack coming, Erigor cast a spell of his own: "_**STORM MAIL!**_" He began to take the air currents and created a small hurricane around himself and stopped the attack from hitting him.

"What the hell?" Natsu looking at Erigor's new "armor".

"This is my trump card, Salamander!" Erigor flew up "Your fire magic can't penetrate through this!" He laughed then casted another spell: "_**STORM SHRED!**_" He fired a barrage of blade-like wind projectiles at Natsu. Natsu dodged them and got right below Erigor. 'If I can't hit while he's got on that wind protecting his body, I'll just change the air flow.' He formulated.

Engulfing his entire body in flames, Natsu caused the air flow to drastically change and Erigor's "armor to weaken. "What?! What's happening?!" Erigor spoke as his Storm Mail began to disappear to the point where it was no longer on him. As soon as the Storm Mail was gone, Natsu jumped in the air and spun. "_**HEAVEN FIRE DRAGON: FIERY TORNADO!" **_As he spun, Natsu delivered a barrage of punches onto Erigor. As soon as the attack ended, Erigor crashed into a chasm while being knocked out. The strange flute he had got blown away and landed on the ground.

Natsu walked over to the strange flute, picked it up and examined it. Just as he was examining it, he saw some dust being blown by something speeding towards him. "What the hell?" He saw it coming closer. As it did, he got a better look at it. "Wait, is that… Erza?"

Erza saw Natsu and stopped the car a few steps from him. Gray and Lucy got off groaning because the ride to get here was very bumpy and fast. Erza hopped off the car and began jogging, but she passed out as she got to Natsu.

"ERZA!" Natsu caught her and began shaking her "Are you OK?"

Erza didn't respond back. She was lying in his arms, purely exhausted from using too much of her magic. Not knowing what to do next, Natsu called Gray and Lucy over.

"What is it, flame head?" Gray inquired.

"I don't know" Natsu spoke somewhat panicking "Erza passed out and I don't know what to do! Help me, you two!"

Lucy thought an idea and she thought it up quickly while having a sly smirk. Gray noticed her smirk and was wondering what she was scheming. "I know what you have to do" She spoke while still smirking "You have to kiss her. Not just any kiss, it has to be a French kiss."

Natsu turned red as his self-proclaimed future wife's hair. "WHAT?!" Natsu shouted.

'Oooh. I see where you're going with this, Lucy.' Gray thought while smirking as well.

"W-W-Why do I have to do something like that?" Natsu stuttered while still blushing madly.

"Because as you two kiss, you'll be transferring some magical energy to her." Gray explained his lie.

Natsu looked at Erza and gulped "You two sure about this?"

"Yes. Definitely"

"Ok." Natsu leaned towards Erza and he brought his lips to hers. He pushed his tongue against hers as he kissed her. As he was doing so, the trio ran away and Erza began to wake up. 'Huh? What the?" She opened her eyes to see what she couldn't believe, but wanted ever since she got back… Natsu was kissing her, but it wasn't a quick peck on the lips, he was French kissing her.

'Natsu… he's kissing me. He's really kissing me!' She pushed her tongue against his to make it more pleasurable. Feeling her tongue, Natsu opened his eyes to see Erza was kissing him back. Relieved she was alright, he pulled away from the kiss, much to Erza's displeasure.

"Erza, you're OK! Thank goodness."

"Why did you stop, Natsu?" Erza asked in a snarky tone and somewhat glaring, causing Natsu to get scared.

"S-S-Stop what?"

"The kiss. Why did you stop kissing me?"

"Well… Lucy and Gray told me that the only way for me to wake you up was to French kiss you because since your magic energy was low, I had to kiss you to replenish it." Natsu explained.

"Oh I see" Erza put her hands behind Natsu's head "Well… better be safe than sorry" She then pulled his face closer to hers and then brought her lips to Natsu's, surprising the dragon slayer. He tried to pull away, but Erza pulled him closer and held him tightly. 'He tastes like cinnamon. I want more of that taste.' Erza forced her tongue further into Natsu's mouth. *(Just how far did her tongue you ask? Far enough to get to his throat.)* She wanted more of the taste, but Natsu managed to pull away.

"E-Erza" Natsu stuttered while blushing wildly as he did before "Why did you kiss me again?"

"I did it because I simply wanted to" She stated.

She went for another kiss, but was stopped by Natsu. "I suppose I deserved that"

"Huh? What are you talking about Erza?"

"This will be my punishment for forgetting you on the train."

"Erza, I could tell it was an accident. I'm not going to punish you."

"But still, I know how bad your motion sickness gets. So I deserve a punishment for making you go through that."

"Erza, I'm not going to punish you."

"Fine." She finally conceded "You're so kind. I still deserve a punishment. Think of one later. OK?" She pecked him on the lips

"Let's go back to the guild. I haven't eaten yet neither have you. Let's go get some food" He looked away from her, cheeks slightly red, while rubbing the back of his head.

"OK…" Erza sighed then thought of something "Then, can you carry me home? Please?" She reached out her arms and hands like a toddler.

"S-Sure." Natsu bent down and showed his back to Erza. She equipped her breastplate off and into a plain white, sleeveless blouse then hopped onto Natsu's back and fell asleep due to the heat Natsu was giving off. He looked around to see that the trio disappeared.

'Soo… they made me kiss Erza then ran off?' Natsu thought as he began jogging 'I'm gonna get them back.'

**An hour later…**

Natsu walked into the guild while still carrying Erza. As he walked, he noticed his fellow guild members glancing at him.

"Hey Natsu" Mirajane greeted him cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Mira" Natsu greeted her back "Can I get a piece of strawberry cheesecake for Erza please?"

"Is Erza OK?" Mira inquired whilst looking at how she's asleep. She gave the plate of cheesecake to Natsu

"Yeah. She fell asleep on the walk home." Natsu answered.

"Wait... didn't you and Erza come back with Gray, Lucy, and Happy in the magic four-wheeler?"

"No. Ice prick, Lucy, and Happy tricked me into kissing Erza then ran back here."

Suddenly, Gray tackled Natsu and sent him into some tables. The slice of strawberry cheesecake crashed into the ground.

"What did you call me, you pyro dumbass?" Gray stepped on the slice as he shouted. As he ran towards Natsu, he was stopped by a fist to the face by an unhappy Erza.

"EEEEEEEP! ERZA'S ANGRY!" Lucy and Happy shrieked in terror.

"Gray…." Erza spoke menacingly while a dark aura surrounded her "You wanna die today?"

Gray was so taken by his fear of Erza that he was assured that he was going to be in the hospital for weeks after this. Just as Erza was going to release her fury upon Gary, Natsu stepped in between them both.

"Natsu…, what are you doing?"

"Erza, don't kill Gray. He's one of our friends and guild members" He tried to calm her down.

"He interrupted my slumber and a perfectly good slice of strawberry cheesecake. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat him into the next world." She angrily stated

"Well…" Natsu brought his face, which was a slight shade of pink, closer to hers "Is this a good enough reason?" He then slammed his lips into Erza as he did before. Erza was again surprised, but quickly succumbed to the kiss. She closed her eyes and pushed her tongue forward, like before, to make it more pleasurable. Their tongues were in a heated battle for dominance. The guild just stared at the two in utter astonishment; even Makarov just stared at the two with nothing to say. Natsu tasted the strawberry cheesecake in her mouth while Erza tasted the cinnamon in Natsu's mouth. Their will to kiss longer was strong, but the need for oxygen was stronger. They separated while panting.

"Yes. That is a good reason" Erza smiled softly "But he, Lucy, nor Happy didn't remind me to wake you from the train so they deserve a punishment."

"Ok. Just don't make it too harsh" Natsu joked.

"I won't. Now as for you three…" Erza turned towards Gray, Lucy, and Happy "Your punishment is to clean the entire guild and fix any damaged areas. I want this place to be spotless. You will also have to attend to Mira's duties."

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH?!" The trio exclaimed then turned to Natsu.

"Sorry guys. It's that or you ended up in the infirmary for weeks."

The trio sighed in defeat and nodded their heads in agreement to the punishment. "Good. You three can start right now."

"Good luck with that, you three" Natsu joked "See ya later, everybody." Natsu then walked out the guild towards his home.

"See you tomorrow, Natsu" Erza chirped then walked towards the bar.

"What is it, Erza?"

"Mira… I need your help with something."

**Later that night…**

Natsu was got into his bed and fell asleep. As he fell asleep, he began to have an interesting dream. In the dream, he was in a grassy plain. In the distance, there was a man with short, jet black hair wearing a high collar black robe with a large white toga that covered from his right shoulder to his torso.

"Hey, who are you?" Natsu called out to the man. The man turned around to face Natsu, but began to shed tears out of his eyes. "Huh? Hey what's the matter?" Natsu noticing the man's tears.

"Don't you remember me? It's Zeref." The man spoke.

"Your name is Zeref. Sorry, but I have never seen you before." Natsu replied, still utterly confused.

The man turned around and began to walk away. "Hey, wait!" Natsu exclaimed while running after the man. Just as he was getting closer to this Zeref guy, he woke up. It was seven in the morning. He got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. 'How does that guy know who I am?' Natsu pondered as he brushed his teeth. When he left his room, he saw a sight that most men fantasize about.

It was Erza, but she was in an extremely daring maid outfit. It's composed of a long light apron, tied behind Erza's neck and back, worn over her bare chest, and thus revealing much of her breasts' sides, paired with dark panties, exposing much of her buttocks, and long stockings, reaching up to the middle parts of her thighs. The only visible armored parts are the gauntlets, which extend up to the middle parts of Erza's biceps, where ribbons are tied around her arms, and sport heart-shaped elbow guards.

"Morning, master" she spoke seductively.

Omega: Another chapter done. I'm sorry for not releasing a chapter earlier. Between mid-terms and winter track, a guy's schedule gets busy ya know? Thank you very much for liking my story and the constructive reviews. The next chapter… Jelllal appears. Anyways, until next time, I will see you in the next chapter. Bye Bye!


	3. The Past Catches Up With You

Omega: What up guys? It's Omegadrift98 here with another chapter. I wanna thank y'all for the constructive criticism reviews and the demands for the more chapters. This chapter is going to be about Jellal appearing. Let's see how that goes shall we?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Past Catches Up With You<p>

"EEEEEEHHHHHH?!" The pink-haired dragon-slayer exclaimed as he turned around swiftly, while blushing to the point where he was the same color as the hair of the beauty before him. "WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT, ERZA?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You never gave me a punishment so I decided to punish myself." Erza calmly explained.

"Then who gave you the idea?!"

"Mira did."

**Flashback…**

After Erza waved good-bye to Natsu, she walked towards the bar with a confused look on her face. Noticing this, Mira gave the Lullaby flute to Makarov then walked towards the knight. "Hey Erza" She greeted her "What's wrong?"

"Hey Mira… I need your help with something." Erza replied.

"Sure I'll help you. What is it?"

"You know how Natsu has a bad case of motion sickness?"

"Yeaaah…"

"Well, I left him on the train by accident. I told Natsu to give me a punishment, but he didn't, even though I deserve it. I need your help on what I should do." Erza explained.

"Why do you feel the need to punish yourself? If he said it was fine, then don't worry about it." Mira replied.

"Because I should've remembered to wake him up. Come on, help me. " Erza pouted

"You're not going to stop asking until I do aren't you?" Mira deadpanned.

"Nope" Erza chirped.

"Fine" Mira sweat dropped then thought of something. She smiled deviously at the idea. "Ok. Here's my idea…"

**End of Flashback…**

'Damnit Mira!' Natsu thought 'Why did you tell Erza to dress like that?!'

"Now that's settled, what would you have me do, master?" Erza stood in front of him smiling, waiting for her orders. "Well…?"

"Can you make some breakfast?" Natsu's stomach began growling.

"I'll try my best, Master." Erza's cheeks turned to a light shade of pink after she said this. She bowed then walked towards the kitchen to prepare a meal. As she walked, Natsu got a full view of her round ass. He began to stare at it then quickly looked another direction. 'No Natsu' he thought as he chastised himself 'Get your mind out of the gutter!'

Natsu walked towards his living room, thinking it was as dirty and cluttered as yesterday, but found it was completely spotless and orderly. It even smelled better! "Whoa!" he exclaimed "It's completely clean in here! Erza… did you clean my house while I was asleep?"

"Yup!" Erza chirped while still cooking "Maids _are_ supposed to clean their masters' homes after all." The smell of food cooked filled his nostrils.

"Natsu! The food's done!" Erza called out from the kitchen.

"Alright" Natsu rushed into the kitchen and immediately sat down at the table "Let's eat!"

"Here you go" Erza placed the plate on the table "I hope you like it." She stated as she slightly blushed. The food looked delicious, but the taste was a different story. Instead of tasting like how it looked, it tasted like feet. 'Uuh! This tastes gross!' He thought as he was eating. He turned to Erza who had a cheerful and hopeful smile on her face. 'I can't tell her that her cooking's bad when she looks at me like that.' So, Natsu manned up and finished his food.

"How was it, Natsu?"

"It was pretty good! Thanks, Erza!" Natsu gave her his trademark smile.

"I'm glad you liked it" Erza smiled "This is good practice for me anyways." She slightly blushed as she spoke.

"Huh?" Natsu was confused by her statement "Practice for what?" Natsu began to drink some coffee after he spoke.

"I'm practicing so that when I become wife, I'll be prepared to take of our children and you when you come back from jobs and missions!" Erza stood up and proudly stated.

"**PFFT!**" Natsu immediately spat out his coffee. 'How can she just proudly say that?!' he thought.

"Natsu? Are you alright?" Erza looked at him worriedly "Is the coffee too hot? Are you sick?" Erza walked closer to him and put her hand on Natsu's head to check his temperature. By doing so, Natsu got a closer view to Erza's cleavage, which got him to turn red.

"What? N-No. The coffee's good and I'm fine." He frantically spoke. Natsu got up and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm going get in the shower." He called out as he was walking.

* * *

><p>He entered the bathroom and began to strip his clothes off. When he was fully naked, Natsu stepped into the bathtub and turned on the shower, letting it flow over his body. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to clear his mind and try to focus on who that Zeref guy was in his dream, but failed because the only thing on his mind was Erza in her Seduction Armor. Then an idea popped into his head. 'If she will follow any command I give her, then…' He shook his head then grabbed the soap and began washing himself. He got everywhere washed but his back, becoming a little bit unhappy.<p>

"Let me get your back, Natsu." Erza offered.

"Really? You're the best, Erza." She's always ready to help him.

Her hands made contact with the center of his back then she curved her hands upwards towards his rigged shoulders.

"Ah gee thanks Erza, WAIT ERZA!" Natsu spun around promptly to see that Erza was naked… and was in the shower with him. To say Natsu was shocked would be an understatement; Natsu was utterly astonished by how she would do something like this. As Natsu turned completely around, Erza immediately checked him out, all of him. Her eyes traveled down, glancing his tanned and well-toned muscles and abs. They stopped at Natsu's crotch; it was about nine inches in length. Above it, there was some pubic hair in the shape of a V. Erza's mouth watered as she stared at it, hungrily, as if she wanted to taste it and want to perform pleasurable acts with his penis.

"ERZA!" Natsu's face turned red as he shouted. His voice brought her back from her fantasies.

"What's the matter, Natsu?" Erza inquired.

"YOU'RE NAKED AND IN THE SHOWER WITH ME!" Natsu exclaimed.

"But you said you wanted someone to wash your back didn't you?"

"Yeah but…"

"Oh I see" Erza began to frown "I have made you upset. I wanted to bathe together with you, but I see that you don't want to. I'm sorry."

'Damnit. Don't get upset. Please' Natsu thought. "You know what? It's fine if we bathe together, Erza." Natsu gave her an ensuring smile.

"Really?" Erza chirped.

"Yeah. Can you wash my back please?"

"Of course!" Erza continued as she was doing before. While bathing with Natsu, she decided to ask some questions about him since she knew very little about his life before he came to the guild.

"Hey Natsu…"

"What's up, Erza?" He turned to face her.

"Who are your parents and how come you never talk about them?" After the question was asked, Natsu had a gloomy look on his face. Erza looked at him worriedly and wondered if the question was too personal to ask.

"The truth is… I don't know who my parents are or where they are. I don't even know if they're dead or alive. I don't remember ever meeting them, what they look like, or their names." His face changed from being gloomy to a determined appearance. "That's why I want to find Igneel so that I can find out about them and find out why I was abandoned in the forest."

Natsu looked back at Erza to see that she was crying. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Hey, it's OK" Natsu comforted her "Don't worry about. It's a promise I made for myself." While he was comforting her, Natsu got a full view of Erza's body. Her breasts were very large, as if they were two miniature moons, and her hard nipples were as pink as Natsu's hair. Natsu's eyes traveled further down towards Erza's flat stomach. His eyes finally stopped at Erza's womanhood. She had a trimmed piece of pubic hair, in the shape of a V. Her entire body glistened due to the water and the sunlight beaming on her.

"Natsu…"

"Y-YEAH?!" Natsu brought his head back up and looked away from her. Erza pulled Natsu into a tight embrace and pushed her head into his chest. "If you have an oath of your own, let me make one of my own." She hugged him even tighter than she did. "I vow to always be by your side and that until you find your parents and Igneel, I will make sure you and I will start a family of our own." She then looked up at Natsu, staring deep into his eyes. She began to, continuously, kiss his cheeks then moved down towards his chest.

Natsu couldn't hold his erection any longer. Between Erza's kisses and her tits rubbing against his chest, Natsu gave in to his lust and his manhood rose. He grinded it into Erza's stomach, catching her by surprise.

"Oh!" Erza gasped. She looked down to see Natsu's throbbing member. She looked at it pleasingly then bent down to where eye level with Natsu's manhood. She first sniffed it, smelling its erotic and manly stench, and then began licking it, to get acquired to the taste of it. As she got used to the taste, Erza shoved Natsu's penis between her breasts then into her mouth. She moved her breasts up and down while sucking it. She soon got into a decent rhythm. Erza looked up at Natsu to see he was completely enjoying the situation. Natsu's mind was blank and he grunting in pleasure. Seeing and hearing that he was pleased, Erza quickened her rhythm. "AAH! Erza! I think I'm gonna-"Erza again quickened her rhythm, causing the dragon slayer to be at the brink of climaxing. "Gaaah! Shit!" Natsu came, releasing a white tsunami inside of Erza's mouth. He fell back onto the tub floor panting. '_His cum is delicious. I could get addicted to the taste of it.' _ Erza thought pleased as she swallowed Natsu's seed in satisfaction.

He tired himself out after releasing his seed so intensely. As he regained his energy, he stood up and turned off the shower. By doing so, he caused Erza to get worried. "Was I not supposed to do that?" She stated "It's just that you were so hard and I didn't want you to restrain yourself…" She lowered her head and was about to begin to cry again.

"No, thank you for that" Natsu panted "It's just that climax took a lot out of me. It was my first time receiving something that pleasurable." Erza raised her head after he said this and smiled.

"Thank goodness. I'm glad I could bring you such pleasure." She stood up and brought her face closer to Natsu's "We'll be sharing a lot of firsts together anyways." She whispered with a sultry tone in his ear.

"L-Let's get dressed and head towards the guild." Natsu blushed as he tried not to look at Erza's naked body.

"Do we have to?" Erza whined.

"Y-YES! WE HAVE TO!" Natsu walked out and into his room. He dried himself then began to put some clothes on, all while doing this in a fast pace. Erza simply dried herself off then reequipped her armor and clothes on herself.

"Well, looks like you're ready to go." Natsu stated the obvious as he opened his front door and walked towards the guild with Erza being right behind him.

"Do we really have to go?" Erza whined again.

"Yes. We have to see our friends and do missions in order to earn money." Natsu explained. Erza cutely pouted after this. She knew he was right, but she wanted more private time with **her** dragon slayer.

Natsu noticed Erza's facial expression then thought of something. "How about this? When we're done at the guild, you and I can do a really fun activity?"

"Oh?" Erza suddenly was interested in what he was planning "What kind of activity?"

"The kind that is really fun, involves a lot of touching, and leaves us hot, sweaty, and exhausted." Natsu happily chirped.

Erza's cheeks reddened because of this statement. "R-Really?!" She excitingly stuttered.

"Yeah! It could last one hour, two hours, three, four… Hell, it could last all day and night!" Natsu exclaimed. "Do you still wanna do it?"

"O-Of c-course!" Her mind became half crazed with lust and she even began to imagine what they would be doing later. She imagined the both of them in his bed, naked, and Natsu was making Erza his woman. She began to drool as the imaginations got more vivid. 'Since Natsu sounds so happy and excited, he must want to do this as much as I want to! OOOH, NATSU!' Erza thought as she drooled.

"Really?" Natsu inquired "I haven't even told you what it is that I want to do."

"Then tell me." Erza looked at him with pleading eyes.

"OK" Natsu leaned in, bringing his face inches away from hers. Erza couldn't think, she was becoming more and more aroused. "Do you wanna have a sparring match we leave the guild?"

Erza, with the upmost joy, exclaimed: "Oh Kami yes!"

Then she heard what Natsu actually said "Wait, what?"

"Do you wanna have a sparring match we leave the guild?" He repeated.

"NO!" Erza exclaimed.

"Why not?" Natsu was whining now.

"Husbands and wives don't fight each other! That's why!" She exclaimed, making the dragon slayer blush madly.

"But we're not husband and wife!" Natsu exclaimed back while still blushing.

"Yet" Erza calmly stated "We're not husband and wife yet." She walked closer to him and grabbed his arm. She then locked her arm with his and nuzzled her head on his shoulder. Natsu began to blush even more as she did this.

"Are you going to let go of me?" Natsu shyly stated

"No." Erza snuggled into him even more.

As so, Natsu walked into town with Erza clinging to his arm. As they walked, Erza spotted something in a store and stopped.

"What's up?" Natsu inquired.

"I'll be right back." Erza let go of him and walked into two stores. When she walked out of both stores, she carried a large paper bag and a pink and black bag with the logo _Victoria's Secret_ on it. "Hey, what did you buy?" Erza smiled widely as she pulled the items from the paper bag.

"Aren't they cute?" She held two plushies. The plushies were of Natsu and Erza.

"Why did they start making these?" Natsu inquired.

"They wanted to test the market with these plushies of Fairy Tail wizards." Erza explained.

"So they started with us?"

"Yup." Erza handed Natsu the plushie of her and began to snuggle with the plushie of him. "You really like that doll, don't you?" Natsu jokingly stated.

"Of course. I love anything that has to do with my fiery boyfriend." Erza stated while smiling cutely.

"W-What's in the other bag?" Natsu stuttered.

"Oh?" Her smile turned into a seductive smirk "You'll find out later don't worry." She whispered in his ear.

'Dammit, Erza! Why do you always have to act so sexy around me?!' Natsu mentally exclaimed.

"Because I want to. That's why." Erza stated, shocking Natsu.

"How did you…?"

"I took a guess and looks like I was right." Erza smiled. Natsu sighed and turned around and continued to walk, but he suddenly stopped.

"Natsu, what's the matt…" She got close to him then saw it.

The guild was… totally destroyed. It had iron pillars sticking out of it.

"Who would do something like this?" Erza stood there shocked

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the guild's basement…<strong>

Everyone was drinking and conversing among each other. Natsu and Erza walked towards the bar where their friends were.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE GUILD?!" Natsu angrily exclaimed.

"Someone destroyed it obviously, flame-head." Gray stated.

"Dammit, Gray! Be serious!" Natsu answered in the same tone of anger.

"I am!"

"Enough!" Erza stopped the two from arguing further "Do you know who did this?"

"We don't know who but we know where they came from." Mira spoke.

"You do?" Natsu spoke "WHAT GUILD DOES THIS BASTARD BELONG TO?!"

"Phantom Lord." Lucy spoke with a depressed tone.

"How do you know this?" Erza questioned.

"I'll show you. Follow me." Both Erza and Natsu did as Lucy told and followed her in the infirmary. In there, they saw Levy, Jet, and Droy heavily bruised and covered in bandages. On each of them, there was a symbol of a circle above a Y with spikes coming out the sides and a curly tail, the insignia of the Phantom Lord guild.

"Levy, Jet, Droy… When did this happen?" Erza sadly inquired.

"We found them like this in the park around 10. I've been making sure that they've getting medical attention." Lucy answered. Natsu walked out the infirmary and angrily exclaimed: "GRAMPS!"

"Yes, Natsu?" Makarov sat on the bar counter.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THIS, ARE WE?!" Natsu exclaimed, waiting for his answer.

"Under normal circumstances, I would ignore this and move on. I can deal with them destroying our guild, but for them to harm our friends… It's unforgiveable!" He then stood up, emitting a large amount of magical power "FAIRY TAIL… WE'RE GOING TO WAR WITH PHANTOM LORD!"

"AYE!" They all exclaimed.

**Meanwhile, at the Phantom Lord guild…**

"Oh, man! Gajeel, you really show the fairy weaklings huh?" a male member spoke.

"Tch. Course I did." A tall and muscular man with red eyes and piercing above his eyes, acting as his eyebrows which he had none. The young man spoke with a menacing tone in his voice.

"Well done, Gajeel." A tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache, which was a dark reddish tone, congratulated him. "I wonder if Fairy Tail's going to retaliate."

"**PSSH**! Yeah right!" one member scoffed "Like those weaklings are going to come through those doors right now."

Then suddenly, the doors flew open and the entire band of Fairy Tail wizards appeared and they were pissed. "JOSE!" Makarov bellowed "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ONE OF MY CHILDREN?! YOU'LL PAY!"

"Oh yeah old man?!" a group of Phantom Lord decided to jump Makarov "We liked to see you-"They were stopped by a giant fist. "IT'S TIME TO SHOW THEM HOW STRONG FAIRY TAIL IS!" Makarov thundered to the wizards which caused them to go into full-on attack mode.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu rushed into the crowd of the opposing mages and engulfing both his hands in blue flames "_**HEAVEN FIRE DRAGON: BLAZING WINGS!**_" He crashed this attack upon them and blew all of them back.

"Come on guys, let's go." Cana placed three of her cards, the "Lightning" (which has multiple, yellow and green lightning on it), "Reverse Tower" (drawn as an orange and blue tower, on bright light sky, with yellow clouds) and "Lovers" (with black and white cats hugging, and a red heart between them) together in her hand. _**"JOLT OF FATE!"**_ The cards created bolts of lightning to striking multiple mages.

"Alrighty then! _**PURPLE RAIN!**_" Macao made fire erupt and shot his flames at his targets, much like bullets.

"Hey Macao. Don't hog all the fun." Wakaba turned the mages charging at him "Well… looks like I got some opponents. _**SMOKE CRUSH!**_" He shot some smoke from his pipe in the shape of fists towards the mages, knocking them all out.

"Come on! We can't let these scums beat us!" one member hollered as he charged towards the Fairy Tail wizards. Seeing them charging towards him and his friends, Gray created a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon. "_**ICE-MAKE: ICE BAZOOKA!**_" He fired a cannonball made of ice and created an explosion, blowing the mages away.

"_**REQUIP!**_" Erza shone in a bright light. When the light ended, she was in a predominantly red, orange, and black armor. The armor somewhat resembled a dragon with wings and with similar dragon claws which were her gauntlets. She flew into the air then into the crowd and began slashing all the enemies. She then flew back into the air and began absorbing flames into her sword. "_**FLAME SLASH!**_" She slashed downwards, crashing the attack into the mages.

The fighting continued with most of the Phantom Lord mages were taken out and the ones that weren't, were badly injured. This angered Jose. "How dare you?!" Jose exclaimed with a rising tone of anger.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Natsu engulfed his right hand in his blue flames and jumped towards Jose "_**HEAVEN FIRE DRAGON: SCORCHING FIST!**_" He punched Jose in the face, causing him to stumble and wince in pain.

"AAAH!" He exclaimed in pain "You damn brat!"

"Oh yeah?" Natsu began to expand his cheeks "_**HEAVEN FIRE DRAGON: ROAR!**_" He blew a huge torrent of blue flames towards Jose. Just as the attack was going to hit, a young man in a ninja outfit, with long, two-toned hair of black and white that is tied up into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head, with the black portion overlaying the front and left side of his head, leaving the smaller white portion concentrated on the left, with the top knot also having the two separate colors correspondingly, pulled out his sword and absorbed the attack into the sword. "What the?" Natsu then checked his surrounding as he saw the ground morphed in a giant fist and was lunging towards him. Luckily, he dodged it before it made contact.

"My, my monsieur. I can't believe you dodged my attack." A slim man of average height with a tiny, pointy, mustache and green hair pointing upwards. His right eye is always hidden by a monocle, attached to a slim chain; under it, the eye itself seems small and round, in contrast to his other, larger eye. The man wore a brown suit with a white shirt and a red shirt. "Too bad, monsieur Aria got you now, Salamander." The man known as Sol spoke while smiling mischievously.

"Who's Aria?!" Natsu yelled.

"Him." The young man named Totomaru pointed behind him. Natsu turned around to see an extremely tall and massive man in a green top hat and green robe. He also wore a yellow shirt with a bracelet of red bones and skulls. 'Where the hell did this guy come off?' Natsu tried to move, but strangely, he couldn't.

"This is sorrowful." Aria spoke with a tone of sadness in his voice as he walked closer towards Natsu. He then opened his palms towards Natsu and casted: "_**METSU!**_" Natsu was entrapped in an airspace as his magic was being drained from him. "AAAAHHHH!" He bellowed in pain. As the last of his magic was drained, his skin turned to a light green color and he passed out. "This is so sad" Aria sobbed as he threw Natsu.

Natsu crashed into the guild floor unconscious.

"Whoa! What was that?" Macao hearing the thud.

"I don't know, but it looks like…" Gray got closer to the figure then he was absolutely shocked "HOLY SHIT! IT'S NATSU!"

The other Fairy Tail wizards turned to see that their friend was completely sapped of magic and badly beaten. The one who was most shocked and terrified was Erza. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Natsu was on the ground…

Completely beaten…

And was on the brink of dying.

Erza immediately began to shed tears. "Natsu… how could I let this happened to you?"

"What the hell, Aria?" Gajeel whined "You sapped Salamander of his power before I got to fight him. This sucks. I wanted to fight him." Gajeel then turned towards Erza with a devious smirk "Guess I'm going to have fight his mate." He chuckled mischievously.

'What does he mean by me being Natsu's mate?' Erza thought as she seized her sobbing 'It doesn't matter. These people are the ones who hurt my Natsu and now I'm going to make them pay!' Erza stood up and prepared herself to face off with Black Steel Gajeel.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside of Natsu's psyche…<strong>

It was a dark area and it felt strange to Natsu to be here, but he couldn't focus on that because of his injures. "I can't move" Natsu painfully groaned "I can't use my magic."

"**Let me handle this.**" A voice spoke out from the darkness.

"Huh? Who said that?" Natsu opened his eyes to see himself standing above him, but this Natsu was different. This Natsu had longer hair, crimson eyes with black slits, and strange orange markings on his chest. The most noticeable attributes of this Natsu was the amount of power he was giving off and his aura. This Natsu's power was at the same level as Makarov's and his aura felt mysterious and fearful. "Are you me?" Natsu asked befuddled

"**Yes, just a different part.**" The doppelganger calmly stated.

"Why are you here?"

"**Since you aren't able to fight, I decided to take your place.**"

"Are you going to take over my body?" Natsu started to distrust himself.

"**I'm only going to take it over to finish this fight.**"

"That's all, right?"

"**Don't worry. I won't hurt our friends or Erza. We both know you wouldn't do anything to harm your mate.**" The doppelganger smirked deviously after this statement, causing Natsu to slightly blush.

"OK. Just don't hurt our friends."

"**I won't.**"

"By the way, what do I call you?" Natsu forgot to ask him his name.

"**Call me END.**"

"OK, END. Go kick Phantom Lord's ass."

"**Yeah this going to be fun.**"

* * *

><p>Just as Gajeel was about to charge towards Erza, Natsu got up and punched him. He sent Gajeel back, but Gajeel recovered and landed on his feet.<p>

"So, back on your feet, Salamander?" He jokingly spoke "Come and fight me then! Show how strong the famous Salamander from Fairy Tail really is!"

"Natsu!" Erza exclaimed while stepping in his way "You can't! You'll end up dying if you strain your body like this!" Natsu looked at Erza with his new crimson eyes in a way which intimidated her. Noticing that she was, Natsu soften his look "**Don't worry**" he softly spoke "**I'll be fine. I'm going to kick their asses for what they did to our guild.**" He stepped in front of her, getting to fight.

"You should pay attention to the fight and not your mate! _**IRON DRAGON: ROAR!**_" Gajeel blew out a large stream of silver-like metal towards Natsu. As it got close, Natsu deflected the attack using his own hands.

"What the?! No way!" Gajeel couldn't believe what just happened. 'He deflected my attack like it was nothing!' He mentally exclaimed.

"**That the best you got, Black Steel**?" Natsu spoke in a snarky tone.

"You bastard!" Gajeel grabbed some iron and ate it. After chowing it down, his skin turned silver with dragon scales appearing on his new skin armor. "How about now, Salamander?!" He exclaimed "Now that I have entered Dragon Force, you won't be able to deal damage to me!"

"**Wanna bet?**" Natsu engulfed his right hand in flames, but instead of his blue flames, his hand was engulfed in reddish black flames and charged towards Gajeel. As Natsu falcon-punched Gajeel in the stomach, he broke his scaly skin armor. Gajeel got thrown into the wall and due to the force of the punch, he was unconscious.

"Holy shit! Salamander beat Gajeel?!" an injured Phantom Lord spoke in fear and confusion. This shocked everyone. Natsu managed to beat Gajeel under a minute. 'What is this boy?' Jose thought fearfully 'How is this powerful?!

Natsu suddenly appeared in front of Aria. Before Aria couldn't even move, Natsu sent a devastating uppercut right to his chin, causing Aria to crash into the ceiling. He then charged at Totomaru and Sol with both his hands engulfed in flames and punched them in the face, sending them into the walls. Natsu stood directly in front of Jose. He began to suck in his cheeks as if he was going to do his Roar but instead what came out was: _**"FIRE DEVIL SLAYER: RAGE!**_" A huge torrent of reddish black flames made direct contact with Jose. "AAAAHHH!" He yelled as he was being blown out of the guild and into a nearby forest, which created a huge explosion. When it ended, Jose was on the ground unconscious with second degree burns all over his body.

As soon as the attack ended, Natsu passed out. "NATSU!" All of his friends yelled as they ran towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later…<strong>

Natsu was in a bed in a tree that was made out to be a house. He groaned as he got up. "I see you're finally up." Natsu turned to see who was talking and saw it was Porlyusica.

"Oh, hey granny!" Natsu cheerily greeted her then decided to ask "Why am I in your house?

"Makarov brought you to me about a week ago for me to heal you." She then pointed towards his bandages "When you got here, you passed out and didn't wake up."

"How long have I been asleep?" Natsu questioned.

"Two weeks." Porlyusica calmly stated.

"TWO WEEKS?!" Natsu exclaimed profusely.

"Yes. Two weeks." She stated again in the same tone of voice.

"Well… seeing that I've healed, can I go back to the guild now?" Natsu inquired.

"I don't see why not." She answered.

"GREAT! THANKS GRANNY!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran towards the guild. As soon as he got there, he saw a man with blue hair and a strange marking under his right eye. "Hey" Natsu called out to the stranger "You looking for someone?"

"Indeed I am." The man answered back "I am Siegran from the Magic Council. I'm looking for the person known as Natsu Dragneel."

"Well… you found him. That's me." Natsu gave his trademark grin "What do ya need?"

"I need to ask some questions on what happened between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord."

"OK. But first, can you tell what day it is? I've been asleep for two weeks."

"February 14."

"Thanks. Now, what are your questions?"

**Inside the guild…**

Erza was sitting down at a table with Gray, Lucy, and Happy. They were talking about taking a job in which she declined. Then, she heard Natsu's voice and declined to walk outside. As she walked out, she did see Natsu, but she saw that Natsu was talking with… _him._ Natsu turned around to see Erza standing in front of the guild. "Hey Erza!" Natsu greeted her.

"Hello Natsu." She smiled at him, but gave a scowl at Siegran.

"Are you OK, Erza?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes. I'm fine." She gave Natsu and held him tightly, causing him to blush.

"Do you really have to do that now?" Natsu spoke while still blushing.

"Why not?" Erza cutely pouted. Siegran began to chuckle at the two, ticking off Erza. "What's so funny?" She asked angrily.

"You. I didn't think the great and fearful Titania would be such a lovey-dovey and girly girl."

"What did you think I was?"

"A man who likes to cross-dress."

"WHY YOU!" Erza reequipped into her Purgatory Armor and swung her spiked bat upwards. As she quickly swung downwards, Natsu caught it, saving Siegran from getting any major brain damage (and keeping his head from turning into a pancake.)

"Siegran. Apologize. **NOW**!" Erza demanded.

"Do what she says before she tries to kill us both!" Natsu exclaimed in a fearful voice while holding the bat up.

"OK, OK. So violent. I'm sorry." Erza didn't reequip her armor off though.

"ERZA! REQUIP! HE APOLOGIZED!" Natsu exclaimed.

'I guess I gotta be mean.' He thought.

"ERZA! If you don't accept Siegran's apology, no kisses for two weeks!" Upon hearing this, Erza reequipped back to her standard armor. Natsu exhaled in relief from holding that death bat. He looked up to see that Erza was looking at him with big eyes and cute upset face.

"What?" Natsu panted.

"Did you mean that?" Erza was about to cry

"No, I made it up to calm you down. That's all." Natsu reassured her.

"OK" Erza walked towards Siegran "Your apology is acceptable." She spoke with a snarky tone.

"Thank you and thank you Natsu for answering all my questions. Goodbye" Siegran waved goodbye and walked away. Erza turned to face Natsu, but saw that he was in the guild, chowing down on some flames and meat.

"Natsuuuu~" Erza called out.

"Yeah?" He finished the last of his meal and walked towards her. Erza embraced Natsu tightly. "I wanna go for a walk."

"OK." And so, the two walked into a park and held hands as they did. When they got to the park, they laid under a tree. Erza was on top of Natsu

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes." Erza sat up and looked directly at Natsu "During the fight with Phantom Lord, Gajeel said that I was your mate. What did he mean?"

"Before I answer that question, can I ask you one?"

"Sure."

"Why did you act so mean around that Siegran?" Erza then began to sob which shocked Natsu. He immediately began to comfort her. "That man" Erza spoke in a teary voice "He is a bad person."

"Why? What did he do?" Natsu worryingly asked. Erza told the told about Siegran, about how they met when they were both slaves as children, that real name is Jellal, how he was always there for her, and how he went crazy and abandoned her. Hearing all of this, Natsu decided that he needed to ask.

"Erza… do you love Jellal?" Natsu asked in a depressed voice. Erza looked at Natsu with a shocked expression plastered on her face. "NO!" Erza grabbed Natsu and embraced him as if she wanted, no, _needed_ him. "I was infatuated with him. I was never truly in love with Jellal. I only saw him as a brother, but then he broke the bond we had and threw me away like I was a piece of garbage. Then I met you." She pulled him in tighter. "You made me feel like I was an actual person. Everyone in the guild was afraid of how authoritative I was, making me feel like a monster, but you were the first person who wasn't afraid of me and didn't think I was a manly woman." She then looked up at Natsu "Please believe me. The only who will ever have my heart and the only one I love is you, Natsu."

Natsu just smiled softly and hugged Erza. "I feel the same way." Natsu spoke in a tender tone "I love you too, Erza." Erza cried again, but that weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. Erza was happy that the man she loved felt the same way about her. Natsu wiped the tears off her face before speaking "Now, to answer your question… what Gajeel meant is that you're the only girl I love. You see, dragon slayers don't just take up a dragon's magic, we also tend to follow rules they abide by."

"Like what?" Erza questioned.

"Since dragons are practically immortal, they find a mate and stay with their mates for the rest of their lives. Dragon slayers are the same way. For you to truly be my mate, I need to mark you. The mark will ward off any other males from trying to attract and it works the same for me as well. Erza, do you want to be my mate, to be mine and me be yours for the rest of our lives." Natsu sincerely asked.

"Yes!" Erza happily exclaimed "I want to become your woman only."

"OK. The marking process is going to be painful so just endure it." Natsu opened his mouth and sent some magic to his canines. He bit down on Erza's neck. Though it was very painful, Erza endured it but did groan in pain. Natsu ended in about five minutes from starting. When he finished, a marking with a dragon with blue and yellow scales with swords circling it appeared on her neck. Erza touched it and smiled softly.

"So what do ya wanna do now?" Natsu spoke as he gave his trademark grin.

"Let's go. It's getting late." Erza and Natsu noticed that the sun was setting.

"OK. I'll take you back to Fairy Hills."

"No. I mean our home."

"Huh? What do you mean **our** home?" Natsu was confused by her statement.

"While you were asleep for two weeks, I had everyone from the guild help me build a house for the two of us."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback… <strong>

"GRAY! LUCY! HAPPY!" Erza shouted "I've decided to relieve you three from your punishment."

"Thank Kami!" the three exhaled from exhaustion.

"I've decided you're going to help me build a house." Erza spoke in a tranquil tone.

"EEEEEHHHHH?!" The three exclaimed simultaneously.

"Erza, you can't expect you four to be able to build a house, do you?" Mira inquired, making the trio look at her with hope.

"Of course I don't. That's why the entire guild going to help me." Erza stated in the same tone of voice.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH?!" This time, the entire guild exclaimed. Erza glared at everyone, causing to instantly get silent. "We're building a house today. **NO EXCUSES! GOT IT?!**" Erza spoke in a menacing tone.

"AYE MA'AM!" They all fearfully agreed.

**End of flashback…**

"Let's go!" Erza pulled Natsu and raced towards their home. They got there under two minutes. The house was located further into the forest and was smaller than a mansion, but was still very large. Erza pulled out her key and unlocked the door. Natsu followed her in the house. From the inside, it looked like a three story house.

"Wow! They really did a great job!" Natsu admired of how well the house looked. Then he remembered something. "Hey, Erza. You didn't take the stuff out of the fridge, did you?" Natsu questioned.

"No." Erza answered "Why?"

"Close your eyes. It's a surprise." Erza did as she was told. Natsu walked in the kitchen and went into the refrigerator. He pulled out a white box and walked back towards Erza. "OK. You can open your eyes now." Erza opened her eyes to see Natsu holding the white box "Here. I made it myself. I hope you like it!" He gave it to her and opened the box to see a heart shaped strawberry cheesecake which said on top: _Happy Valentine's Day, my seductive knight_. Erza took one bite of the cheesecake and was brought to a delightful high. The cheesecake tasted as if it was made by God. It was literally the best cheesecake she ever had in her life!

"So, how is it?" Natsu waiting for her answer. Instead, what he got was the Titania tackling him to the ground and kissing him repeatedly. "It was good huh?" Natsu chuckled.

"It was the best cheesecake I've ever had!" Erza exhaled.

"Well, if it was that good… I have no trouble cooking for you."

"Really, Natsu?!" Erza spoke with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah." Erza crashed onto his lips, swirling her tongue with his. She pulled away, smiling widely. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Natsu pecked her on the lips before sitting up "Hey, Erza… Why is our house so big? It's just the two of us."

"It needs to be big for us to raise our ten kids." Natsu then just passed out, scaring Erza "Huh? Natsu, NATSU!" She shook him to wake him up

'She wants TEN kids?!' Natsu mentally exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Omega: I'm back and alive. Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while. Stuff happens! I went to my friend's, McKenzie, sweet 16 and it was the bomb-dot-com. It was popping! I wanna thank deltaprime11, agotisgirl, Hagayiku, and xchrispx for the scene ideas. Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites, and PMs. I will see y'all in the next chapter. Bye Bye!<p> 


End file.
